kingarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheBoost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Quondam et Futurus! Thanks for your edit to the File:Accolade.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) No worries - I do occasional checks & was interested to read your latest additions Cheers 21:58, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Grailseeker Very interested to read 'Arthur of the Britons' series entry you did - I have this series on DVD. Note: Under 'Feature Film' I am making a slight correction - hoping it's what you meant? Also, hadn't heard about 'The Last Legion' directed by Lefler - is it any good? Cheers Grailseeker (talk) 22:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Grailseeker Thanks Boost, happy if you got admin rights & facelifted things, I have active interest but am busy with other things - work, family, music, etc Cheers Grailseeker (talk) 03:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Grailseeker I originally began posting to this site after the original founder and a few others had departed, learning about it from an unconnected forum post. I could have asked for administrator rights, but never saw any reason to do so, as I could edit and change almost anything I wanted without administrator rights. Recently I have become involved in unrelated matters and while I do keep planning to return and do much more, in fact I have done very little here recently. Hopefully this will change soon. I agree that sharing the administration sounds like the correct path to take. You obviously currently have the enthusiasm to greatly improve this site, but appear from recent edits to not have a great knowledge of genuine medieval Arthurian matters. For example, the names Balin and Balan are not mentioned in the medieval romance Chevalier as deus espees. Rather the beginning of this romance only closely corresponds to the story of Balain and Balaan in the Post-Vugate Arthurian Cycle ''and to the story of Balin and Balan in Malory up to the point where the hero defeats the invading king, here called Ris rather than Rience. And the hero's real name is eventually revealed to be Meriadeuc, while no character appears in ''Chevalier as deus espees who corresponds to Balan in any way. It may be that the author of the Post-Vugate Arthurian Cycle adapted the beginning of his story of Balain and Balaan from Chevalier as deus espees or that the authors of both works knew some other earlier tale which both adapted independently. You have obvously never read this Chevalier as deus espees either in the original Old French or in an English translation nor have read recently any detailed summary of this romance and therefore shoud not be adding details to the article which are completely bogus. I have occasionly, despite my knowledge, also included details which are bogus and which I later corrected. My nightmare is that a stubborn and ignorant editor might appear who insists on his or her crank theories appearing in Quondam et Futurus. I see no indication that you are such an editor. Jallan (talk) 17:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Query to The Boost Grailseeker (talk) 03:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC)On the Lamorak page which equals & redirects to Lamorat, shouldn't some mention be made somewhere they are synonymous, Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Yes, I don't back it either & am aware that Linda Malcor strongly defends it & arguments erupt, so just wanted to point out that most serious scholars don't consider it as the answer., cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Congratulations Sir Boost re Admin rights - I bow to you :-) Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Certainly do like the improved look of the Wiki. Sadly, over the last couple of years, it's become apparent that I had insufficient time to complete any Arthurian book. Maybe I'll put something briefer on a webpage at some point. Family + Biol-work + music (making & teaching)... etc have encompassed all of my time (plus probs with a 91 yr-old mum). If you're interested check out Soundestiny on the web - you'll find me; I've given a brief blurb about Robin Hood there. I will put a page up on Quondam soon that I've been working on a little bit in-between the chaotic ramblings of my life. Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Are you OK? Haven't seen you active for a while. Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker OK TheBoost, Relieved you're still in the Land of Living, was getting a bit concerned there. I haven't done any editing much either due to work, family, aged mother, etc etc (Magic Happens!) Am also busy setting up home music studio to do a bit of teaching... glad you're enjoying Bilbo's adventure song, Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker No worries Boost... made interesting reading; very busy at the moment so just occasionally reading your posts & doing very minor editing, cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Hi Boost... Have noticed many images aren't appearing on pages... the links to images appear to work, but the actual photo doesn't show on the info page... eg see Lucius Artorius Castus page or even Nimue insert on Home Page - any ideas?, cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Just checked again today... images working fine... did you fix or was it just a temporary glitch?..., cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Yeah... right! Anyway - Merry Christmas & a Pippin New Year to you Sir Boost, cheers Grailseeker Grailseeker Sounds seriously interesting Morgan/Boost... Not sure how much I can contribute time-wise as I will be super-busy this year doing up house, selling it... then buying somewhere else... However, please keep me in the loop, I may be able to contribute musically & edit-wise etc if time windows appear in my tardis, cheers Grailseeker Grailseeker Hi Boost, we appear to have an idiot adding senseless rubbish to the wiki. I've removed his dribble. His IP address is 2.29.128.122 Can you report/block? Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker Good work... Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker May Goth Bless you... (it looks refreshingly different), Cheers, Grailseeker [Grailseeker I gather a 'shout out' on twitter is a good thing to receive... not familiar with the term, if so, Great. Cheers, Grailseeker Grailseeker OK, I'll check out Chap 1 (later today or tomorrow), Thanks, Grailseeker Grailseeker The entry titled Morlok Night should read Morlock Night (+ c). I could change the text beneath but the actual title in the Wiki needs altering. Cheers Boost, Grailseeker Grailseeker LOL - cheers Boost, Grailseeker Gothify Your Wikia We were wondering if you’d like to take part in the “Gothify Your Wikia” campaign that’s currently underway on Wikia by integrating some custom CSS and temporarily updating your Wikia’s look. We think your community will work perfectly! Check out this blog for more information and don’t hesitate to send me a message if you have any questions. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 00:26, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikifiore I'm a historian specializing in combat methods as seen in arms treatises spanning from A.D. 1300 to 1800. I'm an active participant in [[wikipedia:Historical European martial arts|'H.E.M.A.']] (H'istorical '''E'uropean 'M'artial 'A'rts); I've studied and used swords, polearms, small arms, and grappling techniques from as early as the I.33 Sword & Buckler manual (ca. 1300) to as late as [https://archive.org/details/artdefenceonfoo00taylgoog The Art of Defence] by John Taylor (1804). I run [[w:c:longsword|'''Wikifiore]], the only Wikia-based reference for the art of the longsword, poleaxe and dagger as taught by Fiore de'i Liberi (ca. 1350 - 1420). If you're interested, then by all means, check it out! - [[w:c:longsword:User:Biggren|'Le Rochat']]